Presente Agridulce, Futuro dulce
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Reborn esta maldito, es un arcobaleno, un niño, y en esa forma jamas podra tener aquello que desea. Pero quizas con la bazooka de los 10 años descubra que ese sueño que tanto anhela no es imposible. R27 SemiAU


La vida era una completa y total desgraciada, o eso era lo que pensaba el arcobaleno del sol, ¿Por qué? Quizas se preguntaran, simple llevaba casi un año en la casa de su Dameestudiante, y durante ese tiempo había caído total e irremediablemente enamorado de la hermana gemela de esta. Tsunange Sawada, era el nombre de su enamorada, debía admitir que desde que la vio algo dentro de su mundo se movio. Con su juguetona sonrisa, sus palabras y acciones amables, la gracia innata en cada uno de sus movimientos, todo en ella le fascinaba y lo enamoraba cada dia mas, por dios que sonaba cursi, pero ese era el efecto que provocaba la joven en ella. El gran problema que le atormentaba, estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un infante, y la chica jamas le veria como algo mas que un hermanito menor, hasta que lograra tener su cuerpo de vuelta, y hasta entonces debería morderse la lengua cada vez que veía a la morena sonreir junto al prefecto, o como bromeaba con el ilusionista, solo podía ser un mero expectador de como le arrebataban a la chica que amaba frente a sus ojos… O al menos eso creyo, hasta que un dia una oportunidad se le presento, y todo gracias al latoso niño Vaca, y su condenada bazooka.

Otra vez para matar el aburrimiento – Y deshacer la frustracionde ver a la piña coquetear descaradamente con su Ange- Reborn estaba molestando al joven Bovino, el único problema fue que debido a un tropiezo del menor, la bazooka en vez de caerle encima, le cayo encima a el, sip el pequeño Lambo había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Una vez el humo rosa se disipo noto que se encontraba en una cama de sabanas negras en una habitación que no conocía. No conocía la habitación donde se encontraba, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la persona que entro por la puerta. Ahí acercándose a la cama con una camisa negra que obviamente no le pertenecia, debido a lo grande que le quedaba, con dos tazas de café en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba la chica de la mayoría de sus fantasias.

-Ange…- Murmuro al verla sentarse junto a el entregándole un expresso

-Wow a pasado un tiempo desde que te vi asi – Comento la morena. Reborn la analizo con la mirada, sus curvas estaban mas definidas que antes, su cabello corto hasta los hombros y algo ondulado, y sus rasgas habían madurado, pero se veía radiante. Hubo algo que le llamo bastante la atención, un anillo… - ¿Interesado en esto? – Señalo el anillo en su dedo

-Te casaste ¿Con quien? – Dijo dejando escapar un aura asesina que le causaría escalofríos a cualquiera pero que causo que la morena riera

-Bueno, apareciste en un cama conmigo prácticamente desnuda sin contar del hecho que siempre he sido una persona fiel, supongo que puedes hacerte una idea de quien es mi maridito~

-¿Yo? – Esta bien, esto era demasiado como para ser verdad, de seguro la bazooka le había matado y ahora estaba en su propio paraíso personal

-Por supuesto – sonrio con dulzura

-¿Cómo?

-Despues de que recuperaste tu cuerpo, te declaraste de una manera en la cual no me dejaste mucha escapatoria – Se sonrojo levemente logrando que el menor alzara la ceja – Tu básicamente me secuestraste, y me llevaste a un "retiro de vacaciones" del cual no me dejaste salir por una semana entera – Sonaba a algo que el haría – Aunque no es que me queje mucho – Se bajo de hombros, después de todo la había pasado muy bien – Aunque no pude andar bien por un tiempo, el tener ese cuerpo tanto tiempo te dejo con muchas "energías"

\- O sea que ¿estamos juntos? – La felicidad palpable en su voz

-Que puedo decir, siempre me pareciste interesante, y con tu cuerpo devuelta no quedo mucho mas que decir

-¿Cuándo recuperare mi cuerpo?

-Eso es un secreto~ - Coloco un dedo en sus labios de manera juguetona – Pero te dare algo que te ayudara a soportar la espera – Sonrio dándole un corto beso en los labios mientras metia algo en su bolsillo – Hasta luego – El humo rosa se hizo presente nuevamente y esta vez se encontró en un lugar conocido, estaba en la habitación de DameTsuna, y estaba sobre algo comodo…Bajo la mirada y se encontró con la morena de sus sueños no tan puros debajo del y mas sonrojada que un tomate

-¿Ange? – Pregunto con la ceja alzada y la menor empezó a murmurar incoherencias

-Y-Yo.. E-Es decir..ehmm- Parecia un tanto nerviosa y el que le esquivara la mirada le daba una pista de lo que estaba haciendo su otro yo - ¡D-Debo irme! –Grito finalmente levantándose de golpe y saliendo corriendo por le pasillo, bueno ahora la castaña sabia que no se andaba con juegos cuando quería algo, muy bien, esto ayudaría a que tuviera mas conciencia sobre quien le rodeaba y quizás solo quizás, le viera un tanto diferente… De repente recordó que la otra Ange había puesto algo en su chaqueta y busco con curiosidad, lo que vio le dejo sin habla. Era un foto donde salían tres personas abrazadas y muy felices en el patio de alguna casa. Podia reconocerse a si mismo y a Ange, como los adultos de la foto, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la pequeña azabache de ojos marrones que Ange tenia en brazos, su hija probablemente… Asi que después de todo alguien como el si podía tener un final feliz… Una sonrisa surco su rostro mientras guardaba la foto en su chaqueta cerca de su corazón, hasta algún dia se volviera una realidad y la pudiera enmarcarla con orgullo…


End file.
